


(Never) Leave

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reached out a hand to grab onto your arm, afraid that you would leave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never) Leave

I reached out a hand to grab onto your arm, afraid that you would leave me. The desperation had appeared from nowhere, and I couldn’t stop it from grabbing onto me. It wrapped itself around me, coiling itself up tightly and slowly, slowly it began to suffocate me. I wanted to scream, to cry out but I could force no sound out of my lips. You turned to face me, shuffled closer to me; you were saying my name over and over again but I just couldn’t acknowledge it. I could hear it, but it sounded so far away, so distant and unreal and I just couldn’t bring myself to believe it. You held onto me as I shook, you held on until I tried to fight from your grasp, thrashing wildly. You let me go. Why did you let me go? I needed to know that you would never let me go. I needed your arms, tight and safe around me. But you let go. You let me push you away. That scares me. That scares me so, so much. Please don’t let me fight you, please don’t let go of me. Please, Iker, I’m begging you. Please, please don’t ever leave me.


End file.
